


Master and Steward

by Starlightowl99



Category: Kongbin (Twitch Streamer), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Master & Servant, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Nymphs & Dryads, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hakyeon is a Steward, serving the royal family for quite some time already.He is proud of his job, takes it serious and he loves what he does.However his heart had screw all his principles the first time he had met his master.Work really became a challenge.How to do your job an keep your reputation when your master has no plan to let you do so?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to mention that this fic is very Neo concentrated.  
> The other members are only mentioned!
> 
> Also the whole fic is based on a drawing by Jonog (jonotachibana on Twitter):  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1301982270320832512

Hakyeons mood today is as bright as the sun in the sky. He woke up early and used the morning hours for some activity to help him stay in shape, showered, cleaned his room and sorted his clothes. Then he went through the daily protocol for the young master and the tasks he had to do in order to keep the household running.    
  
Knowing that no one in the mansion is awake at this hour he had all the time for himself and he had learned to use those times wisely. After all, the rest of his time belongs to the young master as soon as he wakes up. 

Luckily the young master was more of an owl than an early bird.    
  
However at some point Hakyeon was at duty to wake him up and he took his duties, especially in this household, seriously. He didn’t become chief of the staff just because he is pretty and― as some rumors may say because he seduced the young master. Which is funny because it was the other way around actually. 

In his earlier days starting here he had done everything to get a distance between the young master and himself. The family reputation was on the line with him, being the new generation to serve in this household. Coming from an old Nymph bloodline who already served the royal fae family for hundreds of years, his family treated this status with pride.    
  
A glance towards the clock hanging over the door and he decided to start his work. Slipping into his uniform a simple white dress shirt, black necktie, black suit. To sum it up a pair of thin gloves made out of a white fabric that got some magic intertwined. A present from his father and Hakyeon will never forget the proud look on his face when he passed Hakyeon the gift.    
  
That was a few years ago.    
  
Meanwhile his father had retired from most of his duties, being the King's most trusted man and adviser now. More like a friend instead of a servant, despite the fact Hakyeons father never was a simple servant. He had to carry a higher weight, a higher responsibility on his shoulders. Being the personal steward for a royal family member. 

Hakyeons father had seen many courts, many balls, had chatted with many rich families, with many powerful heads. Always staying next to the King and the queens side, always watching.

His mother is a person with a warm smile and a golden heart. Not that his father was coldhearted but his mother is special. Hakyeon doesn't know anyone who hates her, not even the noble woman from the court. She is known for being able to trust every secret, known for her magic, she also uses it to create beautiful clothes to dance in them. His mother is a powerful Nymph. 

Her dances are magical and Hakyeon hopes that one day he can master this magic as good as his mother can. Even if she is old know, she still moves with the grace of a dancer. 

His parents are still waiting for his special magic gift to show up. Hakyeon is curious too but he doesn’t pressure it. He can dance very very well, he can sing and people say he is beautiful. The last thing is something he still struggles with, being a Moon Nymph with darker skin is unusual after all. Not weird but unusual. Normally Sun Nymphes are those with darker skin.    
  
However the fact that it was a new moon on the day he was born, could play a role in this riddle that is still unsolved. Well no one really cared except himself of course. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon steps out of his room, with a professional mask on his face, walking down the hallway to wake up the master of this mansion. Wishing “Good morning,” to every maid hushing busy along the hallway, making them blush as he sends them a warm but reserved smile for every polite bow and greeting towards him.   
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he checks the curtains while walking past. Are they all put aside, did the maids bind them correctly, do some need a new golden drawstring, are they still white or already dusty and shimmering grey? He stops on his way to the master bedroom when he sees a young maid struggling with the curtains on one window.   
  
She was short and even if she has a ladder she still struggles to get the old curtains from the curtain rod. Her green shaded butterfly wings trembling a bit. Hakyeon wonders why she does not use them, then sighs. Knowing she is new and probably too afraid to ask for help he decides to offer his assistance. He often witnesses newbies being too shy to ask for help and too afraid to get scolded for not being good enough.   
  
The royal family indeed has the image of being strict, harsh and a little bit too cold. However for many it is a great honour to even set a foot into their private mansions. But everyone in the family is blessed with a good heart and they treat their people well.   
  
Carefully he approaches her, coughing slightly and smiling understanding at her as she shrieks, holding one hand on the spot where her heart is beating at double speed now. The curtain she had held, hitting the floor with a soft thud.  
  
“Sir, good morning,” she flies down the ladder in a hurry and bows politely, “I’m sorry, Sir. You caught me by surprise.”   
  
What a sweet thing, Hakyeon thought, he scared her and still she keeps her face. She will do good if she goes on like this. A good catch for his crew, although… he did not remember he had recruited someone new, especially not a girl that seems way too young to work as a maid and he knows all of them. He knows everyone's face working here.   
  
“Let me help you please, those curtains are heavy,” he gave her a smile, making a quick move with his hand towards the ladder and then roots and branches grew out of the latter until it was stable connected to the ground. The young girl gaspes, holding one hand in front of her mouth blinking in awe at the magic.   
  
“I’m a Nymph,” Hakyeon explained while climbing the ladder and gesturing to her to give him the curtain laying on the floor. Quickly she grabs it, flying with it next to Hakyeon, who took a seat on one big branch on top of the ladder making himself comfortable while fixing the curtains.   
  
When both sides were done, Hakyeon showed her how to bind the perfect ribbon to fix the curtains to the side of the window.   
  
“And now young lady, i would love to know who you are because i can’t remember i hired you,” he still smiled but there was a strict tone in his voice, one that made it clear that whatever your story is you better tell the truth.   
  
“Did the Prince not mention me to anyone?” she nervously played with the fabric of one sleeve, looking down, but Hakyeon can see how her cheeks got inked with a lovely red flush. Clearly she is embarrassed. “I- I’m Lee Somin the youngest of the Lee family and my brother, Jaewhan, told me everything was clarified with Prince Taekwoon. That it was no problem I can work here for a few weeks, to gain practice.” Her wings hanging slightly down, Hakyeon was not sure if she was about to tear up, her voice a bit shaking at the end but he was not having a young lady crying here in his household.   
  
However he just found out that the young master clearly had missed to communicate some very important information to him! Also it seems he has to have a one-to-one with Jaehwan and the point that he is the one that should be informed about anything staff related! What was that butterfly thinking!  
  
Cursing Lee Jaehwan in his head, Hakyeon kneeled down to not frighten the younger girl anymore. “I’m afraid, Lady Somin, the Prince clearly forgot to tell me about your presence, please forgive his busy head for letting this fall under the table. Let me introduce myself. I’m Cha Hakyeon, chief of the staff and the Prince’s steward,” he bowed as good as possible in his position and smiled warmly at her, glad to see her not crying instead becoming all shy.   
  
“And I think I have to scold your brother for not telling me that we get such a beautiful guest in our house,” forgetting all formalities for a few seconds Hakyeon let his frust out about Jaehwan. As communicative as the young Lord was, communication about important information towards the right people is a skill he is still lacking. At least if you ask Hakyeon.

This time she giggled quietly, immediately moving one hand to cover her mouth, then finally brave enough to face Hakyeon. “Can i be there when you scold him please,” now she reminds Hakyeon more of a child then a young Lady. Well she still was a child. The joy clear in her moos green eyes. “I rarely see him getting scolded,” her wings moving quickly showing her happiness about those news.    
  
“Well I can't promise young lady but maybe we find a fitting time and location for you to witness,” then he slowly gets up, stroking his pants free from dust and creases. “For now we need to get you a mentor, but please young lady enlighten me, why is Lord Jaehwan making you work here.”   
  


She chuckled while following Hakyeon by step. “It is tradition in our family to work for a few weeks as common folk so we never forget to be grateful to those building the base in our society. Also we promise to use as little magic as possible to fulfill our duty. My brother worked as a tailor for a few weeks and he found a hidden talent there. Sometimes if he finds time he still creates a suit for himself.”    
  
“A wonderful tradition young Lady.”   
  
  
  


*********

  
  
  
  
  


He knocked on the dark wooden door even if it is pointless, the young master will still be asleep as always. The knocking is just a polite part that belongs to the job as many other rituals and rules. Waiting five seconds then announcing himself with a “Master, I’m coming in,” he opens the door as quiet as possible. 

The dark red curtains shielding out the sunlight well, the light in the room is very dim. The few sunbeams, able to slip through the small gap between wall and curtain adding a warm atmosphere. Taekwoon often whined about the red colour and that he would love to change them to blue, but Hakyeon loved the warm light the morning sun created crawling through the tiny gaps, so the red stayed.    
  
Some people, who are able to do so without losing their faces or more, do not hold back to tell him he is whipped for his steward and others whisper it, in silence between themselves, driving Hakyeon crazy when he hears them whisper “cute” hoping he won’t hear them.    
  
Bright enough the light shows a silhouette laying in the big bed as he makes his way to the huge window. On the inside Hakyeon snorts, forcing himself to not stare too long on the naked chest that is exposed to him. Just why has Taekwoon the bad habit of sleeping in nothing then underwear. It’s not fair. 

The prince looks so peaceful and cute while sleeping, Hakyeon smiles then shakes his head to get out every thought about that chest he can’t let his hands wander along right now. Pushing the curtains aside, he closes his eyes for a bit to avoid getting blinded by the sudden light but also to let the sunlight warm his face. Like a plant, Nymphs love the sunlight and Hakyeon enjoys every second he can let the sunbeams linger on his tanned skin, feeling the warmth wandering along his face and neck.    
  


  
  
With the first sunlight reaching his face, Taekwoon immediately shields himself with a hand over his eyes, quietly growling about the unpleasant light source. Thinking about crawling under the blanket until he hears a warm serenade voice sounding like a singsong and the words “Good morning young master” enter his brain.    
  


Of course it is Hakyeon and suddenly his grumpiness slowly ebbs away. 

  
Taekwoon is not a morning person and this is just one of the reasons the only one waking him up is Hakyeon. Somehow the Nymph had managed to handle the grumpy fae prince in the morning, how is a riddle for the staff. It’s not that Taekwoon is someone to fear, no, the people working for him adore his gentleness, right for justice and warm heart. 

But his grumpiness is as well known as his small but terrifying tempers and many have no idea how to handle the prince then except a few people. 

As Taekwoon slowly makes it to sit up, his eyes still closed, refusing to let the light in, he hears the window opening. The fresh air of a chill autumn morning greets him and he whines when the cold kisses his warm bared skin. It had been so comfortable and warm with the closed window. 

  
  


Meanwhile Hakyeon takes a deep breath inhaling the fresh autumn air. If he could find the time today he may wander in the gardens for a bit, maybe visiting Hongbin in the lake. He hasn’t seen that siren for a while. 

Hakyeon chuckles quietly hearing the prince whine, a habit he can only let slip through his professional facade when they are alone. Again he repeats his greeting “Good morning young master,” and he makes the mistake to risk another look.    
  
Just to find Taekwoon sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear that peeks through the blanket and his fantasy does the rest. Watching his master combing his dark longer hair with his fingers and the picture alone is enough for Hakyeon to be a sinner. Needing more force than he thought he would need he managed to look away, not witnessing the small smile blooming on Taekwoons lips.

His eyes search for the striped silky dressing gown and as soon as he finds it hanging over the beautiful painted paravan he moves with fast steps, taking it, shaking it as good as possible into form. He pretty much dislikes the habit of his master to just throw the closes over everything to keep them away from the floor instead of either folding them or hanging them correctly. Satisfied with the look he turns around to be as fast as possible by his master’s side.    
  
“Young Master please, wake up. You will catch a cold otherwise,” he speaks softly, holding the gown ready for Taekwoon to slip in. 

  
  
  


The prince slowly opens his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the bright daylight. Starting to awake he stretches his arms above his head knowing very well that Hakyeon is giving his best not to stare, eyeing every moving muscle. “I’m awake, I’m awake,” he mumbles while moving the blanket and crawling out of the bed. As soon as he slipped into the dressing gown he held still to let Hakyeon fix it for him.    
  


“Young Master don’t you think you should at least wear a shirt when sleeping? The weather outside became so chill, one day you will catch a cold,” Hakyeon dances around him, tugging here and there until the gown finally fits correctly.

Taekwoon hums “It’s warm inside isn’t it Hakyeon, so i think i go without a shirt,” then a small smirk shows up when he speaks further “or does the view distract you?”   
  
It’s a rhetorical question because Taekwoon knows too well that it is all about the view, however Hakyeon became professional enough not to flush anymore at comments like this, instead he carries out his duty, giving the final fix with a belt. Ignoring the question completely but Taekwoon is not having it. He misses his lover, not having Hakyeon for himself since almost two weeks now and the situation starts to annoy him.    
  
Taekwoon was always more about actions than words and acting is what he will do, having exactly in mind what he wants.    
  
“Hakyeonni,” he whispers and the name has the reaction he expected, Hakyeon stopping in the middle of the knot and looking at Taekwoon. Both are around the same height and Taekwoon loves the fact he is on more or less eye level with Hakyeon. 

“Yes Ma-,” Hakyeon gets cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. 

  
  


And he is weak, so weak. His etiquette is set, written down on paper the black ink has burned the families rules into the dead wood. Reminding him of his morals and standards for this job. The pride in them passed down by generations. Pursuing perfection as good as he can he had set rules to follow on his own, adding them to the old list. 

It had all worked before the prince had let him come closer.    
It had all worked before the young master had started flirting.   
It had… actually if Hakyeon needs to be honest it had never worked from the day he had met Taekwoon. Knowing the fae prince will be the perfect counterpart to his labeled perfection and that the prince has way too much power over his heart.    
  
Taekwoon was not chaos itself but he brought chaos to Hakyeons system. 

All his rules, all his etiquette towards the prince got nullified the day Taekwoon stole his first kiss. Since that day, he violets them all, every time he is alone with the young master, with Taekwoon.    
  
Not just his mind also his flesh is melting under the fae prince’s hands and lips. A fire starts burning in him again and again when he lets the prince touch, the connection between their skins almost electric. 

Magical. 

The fire devours him every time when he allows Taekwoon to take him to other heights. Flying yet always connected to the ground. 

  
For the first few seconds he can do nothing, caught by surprise, yet he should be used by the boldness the prince shows as soon as they are alone. 

  
  


Bold, was not a characteristic Hakyeon would have given the prince when he met him for the first time. He seemed cold, stoic, hard to please and Hakyeon had a hard time to hold back his true self, unsure if his warmth wouldn’t get suffocated by the icy aura surrounding the prince.    
  
Hakyeon found himself baffled the first time Taekwoon showed more interest in him, not just him per see but also in his family, his background. Starting to care, to give and not just take and slowly Hakyeon let all his warmth touch the ice.    
  


He learned the prince has many troubles with feelings and how to show and interpret them. The prince was shy and cute, making him smile more than often as soon as they were alone. Hakyeon learned that under that ice burned a fire, which wasn’t cold but warm.    
  
Stealing the first kiss, of course with consent given even if it was more subconscious, Hakyeon also was confronted with a complete new side of Taekwoon. In the end he just found another reason to fall in love.   
  


  
  
One arm was sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer in the embrace of a warm body and giving him the confidence he needs to be at ease. The other traveling up to reach his neck, not pressing, not threatening, just staying there holding him secure and in place. Hakyeon loves that safe feeling Taekwoon can give him.    
  
The simple feeling of not being used.    
  
So he gives in, forgetting everything he once swore on when he entered this place to serve his duty. Welcoming Taekwoon to touch more, to take more and he can feel the tension in the other body rising but the prince has learned to control himself and that he does even in moments like this. When they are alone.    
  
It stays with the kiss. Intense but sweet and not forced. 

Feeling the prince slowly ending it and withdrawing, Hakyeon is proud of himself not having given any embarrassing noises from just a kiss and his body is battling his mind very strongly to just take more. Opening his eyes again he is blessed with a smiling Taekwoon, the smile not only blooming on the prince's lips but also reaching his eyes.    
  
Slowly Hakyeon can feel his body winning over his mind, the logic losing the battle to the flesh bit by bit.    
  
“Good morning Hakyeonni,” Taekwoon speaks again and his voice is still rough from the sleep which has not faded completely and is still claiming the prince’s body. He sounds way too hot in Hakyeons ears, who finds himself less and less fighting against the etiquette. Staring into Taekwoons eyes who’s glare seemed to pass right through him, straight down to his very own poor soul.    
  
Catching the smile getting a wicked touch he finally screws all his rules, wanting to forget for a few minutes that he is the steward, Taekwoon the prince. Leaning in, his hands find themselves grabbing the collar of the dressing gown, using Taekwoons steady body to pull himself back into that embrace, as he leans forward to mumble a “Good morning, Taekwooni,” before again his lips collide with his lover’s lips.    
  
  
Taekwoon humms satisfied, feeling Hakyeon pressed against him, not stopping himself to hold back with a reaction, he lets one hand wander back to the place it should stay. 

Hakyeons waist. 

In a matter of seconds the once innocence kiss to share a good morning gets intense, leveling up to something more intimate. Unfortunately a harsh knock against the door pulls them out of their fantasy and Hakyeon, dutifully as he is, is about to step back quickly, yet Taekwoon is not having it holding him clomuch to Hakyeons dismay.    
  
“Who is it,” and it is not a question, rather a threat to the naive person knocking on his door in those early mornings.    
  
“The old witch, young Master,” an old but powerful voice answers, reflecting the grumpiness Taekwoon brought back when more or less asking for the name. A voice that just made clear the person has no interest in coming back later but wanting to have her business done now.

  
  
There is only one person next to Hakyeon who respects the prince but does not fear him as many others do. She is old and wise, Taekwoon loves her, does she remember him of his beloved granny who passed away way too early in his eyes.    
  
But somehow her spirit seemed to remind in the form of an old soul serving the royal family for like it feels centuries. No one ever asked what she really is and she never told anyone but everyone knows her as the old witch. Simply because her persona is very witch like if you ask the folk around her. Grumpy, nagging, suspicious, magical, and somehow many people fear her and less love her.    
  
Even Sanghyuk, the prince’s loyal personal guard and swordmaster, shows his greatest respect to her. While Wonshik just tries his best not to be in her presence. But Wonshik is also afraid of the smallest things. Hongbin loves her too. Jaehwan is mostly annoyed by her, at least that’s what he says. Taekwoon is sure he is more afraid of her than he wants to admit.    
  
Probably the only person beating Taekwoon in his grumpiness and Hongbin in his saltiness and the Siren could get very salty. 

  
  


Taekwoon breaks into a laugh as the door opens and an old woman steps in, glaring at both of them while moving a small tea cart with a small breakfast in front of her. Hakyeon squirms under her judging glare even if he knows it is meant motherly.    
  
“Good morning Maria,” Taekwoon greets her smilingly, only moving half around to face her, having in mind that his chest is giving away too much skin. To help him covering, he presses Hakyeon against it, ignoring the quiet disapproving whines.    
  
The old lady grunts while moving the breakfast and tea can onto the table. Taekwoon only uses the dining room for breakfast if his family visits him otherwise he prefers to have his breakfast in his private bedroom. 

“The young master should eat and when i come back these plates are better be empty,” she gives him a warm but warning glare. Maria does not approve of the prince being so skinny. “And spare the sins to the night where they belong to! Not in the godly morning hours you should use for work,” she rambles, grunting between her sentences, as she pours the tea into the cup.    
  
Good old Maria, Taekwoon loves her.    
  
“I- I make sure he eats it all, Maria,” Hakyeon gives his best to brighten her mood but instead meets narrowed eyes when the tea can is put away, scanning him up and down.    
  
“Haven’t i told you to eat more too!” her arms akimbo, she gives him a slightly upset glare as if a child had refused to listen to his mother’s words.    
  
Hakyeon whines loudly this time. “Maria i promised i try-” he gets cut off by a finger softly touching his lips, signaling him to be quiet.    
  
“We will both eat more Maria, I promise,” Taekwoon smiles lovely at her, gosh may his granny’s spirit bless this good old woman, “We take care of each other and make sure to stay healthy.”   
  
“Ah, youth,” she mumbles, shaking her head and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her with surprising strength. 

“Where were we?” Taekwoon asks, still smiling a lot when he faces Hakyeon again.    
  
“Breakfast,” the steward deadspans having his arms crossed in front of his chest and Taekwoon breaks into laughter again.    
  
“Good, then we eat,” but he leans in because he has to, he just can’t get Hakyeon away like this. “I wish to see you tonight in my room,” and before Hakyeon has the change to say otherwise his fate is set when Taekwoon adds “That’s an order, Steward.”   
  
“Got it, Sir,” Hakyeon after all these years still has no idea how he manages to answer those promises with a straight voice. Well his knees may be a bit weak at the moment.    
  
“Now help me eat all that stuff, I mean I’m hungry yes but-” he stares at the table and sighs “I bet she already thought about two persons.”   
  
This time Hakyeon chuckles, “Probably.”   
  
The prince releases the steward out of his grip and both sit down to take their meal.    
  
“Oh by the way young master,” Hakyeon started innocently while picking up some apple slices from the main plate “when were you willing to tell me about Lord Jaehwans sister working here as a maid for a few weeks?”   
  
Taekwoon groans. 


	2. More an extra part tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about dancing, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i don't have chapters planned for this story.  
> It is more an extra part i wrote bc i got inspired.  
> All thanks to Jonog <3

The time around October 31 was close and with that the upcoming ball, held every year in the castle to speak blessings to the dead and beloved, to respect the spirits, to pay attention to old and unforgettable heroes and to show the dead that life is not wasted. A big party takes place every year, the costume ball.    
  


  
Hakyeons love those days and he knows that Taekwoon loves them too, well actually everyone loves those day in the kingdom because during three day the royal family opens up the castle’s gardens and park, which is prepared in the most beautiful decoration, to let the common folk in.    
  
It is one of a few rare occasions, the town and the castle grounds fuse together and everything is one big market and stage. People are happy, drunk on euphoria mostly and everyone is just having a good day until the night arrives and everyone is at home, eating and drinking harder stuff. The nights belong to the family members, the past ones, present ones and maybe future ones. Especially the night of October 31, when the spirits can easily wander through the realms and visit their beloved ones.    
  


  
However this also means one thing for Hakyeon: teaching dancing lessons, or to be exact teaching Taekwoon dancing lessons.    
  
Not that the prince is a horrible dancer, the prince can dance, of course he can dance but he clearly shows no interest in dancing at all and therefore doesn’t put any effort into it. Which leads to the same plea of the Queen every year again, teaching her son how to dance like a royal family member should do. At least for the occasions he has to dance.    
  
If it is about dancing the prince moves like a cooked noodle most of the time. The thing is that Hakyeon knows that Taekwoon can dance well, he once watched him secretly. Only to witness his young master moving elegant and sharp to some beautiful sounds.    
  
On a side note: Hakyeon later found out that it was Wonshiks music he had composed for the prince only, originally to help him fall asleep earlier.   
  
Knowing this Hakyeon came to one conclusion. His young master is sloppy about dancing on purpose to make him work dance lessons. Why exactly is something he still is not a hundred percent sure about but if he had to take a guess he would say it is the fact they are alone during their lessons.    
  
Taekwoon is using every opportunity to get them some alone time.    
  
  
  


Like every year Hakyeon finds himself with the prince in the practising room of the mansion. 

“Young master, please don’t slouch!” he scolds as politely as possible, pressing his left hand stronger against Taekwoons shoulder, hoping the other would straighten his back again. His right hand resting in Taekwoons loosely grip. “The grip on your left hand is too loose, you need to grip stronger, you are the guide, you need to lead,” sometimes Hakyeon becomes a little bit frustrated and when they are alone he has to concentrate a lot to not let a bit of temper slip.    
  
Sure they are alone and Taekwoon would only find it cute but who knows who listens? To draw a clear line he never speaks Taekwoons name out of the private rooms. His face and family's reputation are one the line and he doesn’t care about Taekwoon being annoyed about it. 

  
  
Quiet for a few seconds Taekwoon stares at him, giving nothing away and alone this should have ring his alarms but Hakyeon was caught off guard this time with the more… cold response. He is used to whines from the prince if it comes to dancing lessons. The prince is more interested in creating melodies than moving to them. 

“Say, how could it be there is a 180 cm partner for me to dance with?” Taekwoon asks, trying his best not to let the “cute” slip through his lips as he watches Hakeon’s mask crack for a bit. This was probably not the reaction Hakyeon imagined coming from him as he normally is mostly annoyed by dancing lessons    
  


The question came out of the blue and true, Hakyeon did not know what to respond, so he found himself stammering for a glimpse of a second as he gave the best answer he could come up with “It’s- It is possible!”   
  
  
Hakyeon should have known better, he should have been prepared but he was not and so he found the tables turned when his young master suddenly moved with a strength and control Hakyeon way to often forget the other is capable off. So he is baffled when he suddenly finds himself pressed against the other body, blinking into a sneaky grin.    
  
“You know Steward,” Taekwoon leans in so close his lips almost touch Hakyeons ears and he can hear the others breath starting to speed up “you are right.” The last words he whispers torturously slow into Hakyeons ear and he can feel the grip on his shoulder getting weaker, he can feel the fingers trembling.    
  
“Youn-” his upcoming complain gets cut off when Taekwoon suddenly swings him out of his grip and his dancer reflexes automatically move to the figure the prince is about to dance.    
  
Ending up with his back against the prince, his arms crossed in front of him and fixed by the prince's strong grip on his hands. That was a move he had not predicted and now he stares not only at his professional mask broken but also at his master’s almost wolfish grin reflected in the mirror in front of them. 

“Young Master” Hakyeon wanted to sound scolding but it came out weaker as he wanted and the grin did not promise him something good. “Young Master, please stop-” Hakyeon shut up when he saw Taekwoon bending down and before he could say anything further he had those lips attached to his neck.    
  
Then Taekwoon sucked. AT his pulse.   
  
Hakyeons let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. His neck is one of his weak points, maybe also because Taekwoon always attacks his neck and every touch there triggers memories about forbidden pleasure. He should have known that the prince will fight dirty in their battle.    
  
“I tell you what, Steward,” Taekwoon whispered and Hakyeon hated him for abusing the power between them like this. It turned him more on as he wanted and he could already feel the warmth of an upcoming fire spreading down there between his tights. “I’ll take those whole lessons seriously if you will dance with me at this ball.”

  
  


“Young Master please, I’m your Steward. I can dance on my own to entertain the people but not with you.” It was one thing to be lovers behind closed doors, it was one thing to dance together like this. This was a dancing lesson, he was the teacher. But in public there was an image the prince has to present, he had to make sure this image doesn’t get stained.    
  
Just because he violates all his rules behind closed doors doesn’t mean he can let others see. He always had that strict line he didn't allow himself to cross in public. Sure there are rumors and some very close people saw both of them for his taste in intimate situations. But they were friends to the prince or very close stuff, following the rule of keeping their mouths shut to keep their workplace. 

What happens in private stays in private. That’s a rule all the staff has to obey. 

But this is about the public, about strangers, this is official. 

He is not even near Taekwoons league, not a single drop of his blood is justifying his stupid actions. He labels the prince his lover but how can there be a future for them when Taekwoon is the prince?

It scares him. Can’t the prince see that?

  
Taekwoon hums, “I assure you Hakyeon, nobody will think badly of you. Our relationship is like an open secret aren’t you aware of it. I’m sure enough houses have already bets running   
  
“Bets?” Hakyeon whispered horrified and it may have come out as a question but he was not sure if he was prepared for the answer. “Houses, other houses?” his voice goes higher and Hakyeon is aware that he is about to lose it. What would he be for a bad steward to lose his cool because of this.    
  
The prince spared him the answer anyway, instead bent his head down a second time to suck on the same spot again.    
  
“Young Master please,” he tries to get Taekwoon to stop and his mind is not clouded but his flesh is weak for his lover. Subconsciously giving the prince more room to attack his neck he tilted his head to the side as he tried moving away as good as he could. Breath coming out in a steady quicker rhythm. Taekwoon didn’t turn the invitation down. Nibbling along the skin until he reached the ear only to playfully bite into it and make Hakyeon squirm, trying to slip out from the grip somehow.    
  
Taekwoon didn’t let him.    
  
“Wrong answer, Steward,” he whispers and smiles soft as he catches Hakyeons glance in the mirror. This time there was a flush on those tanned cheeks but there was something else in his stewards eyes he can’t make out yet.    
  
“Taekwooni please?” came the whisper.    
  
“Wrong answer,” and Taekwoon licked over the slightly red bruise that started to show on the spot he had sucked, ignoring the whine. 

  
  


He was tired about Hakyeons point of view on the hierarchy system. As if his parents had a problem with his lover. Hell, no one has and Taekwoon knows all about the bets not only his friends have running but also the high ranked families in the court. No one cared about sexual preferences as long as there was always one in the family who could assure the throne, in this case his sisters with their families.    
  


Honestly does Hakyeon not know about any of it?

  
If he wanted he could take everyone and there were enough, men and women who would sell their souls for being with him. But Taekwoon only wants one man and he wants the man surrendering himself completely on his own. Which turned out to be a pretty hard battle. They are lovers, yes but only behind closed doors Hakyeon let his mask fall and be himself. For Taekwoon that was not enough, he had decided a long time ago he wants Hakyeon forever by his side and not as a Steward but as his mate.

But there was Hakyeons stubborn pride about family traditions and rules, about blood and worth, Taekwoon hated it to the point he sometimes sees no other choice than to beat Hakyeon with the hierarchy he takes so much care for. 

To make it even funnier, he already has the approval from Hakyeons parents but they also told him it is all up to their son to decide the steps he wishes to walk. Taekwoon accepted that, of course. At times like this he wondered if they ever have spoken with him about the whole issue, if they ever have talked about anything like the possible scenario. 

  
  
When his tongue traced along the soft skin, Hakyeon let out a moan. It was quiet and still sounded so much under control but Taekwoon could see him struggling.    
  
“Answer,” he ordered and took a glance in the mirror, watching Hakyeon struggling hard, trying to avoid his master’s eyes at any cost he desperately looked away from the mirror.    
  
Taekwoon realises it was time for a final strike. “Hakyeon, please,” he whispered and he know he was tasting victory when the steward closed his eyes.    
  
“Fine,” came the defeated answer and Taekwoon showed mercy, turning his beloved around, holding him close and tight when he kissed him slowly and deep. 

Hakyeon just accepted his loss but the shell of a professional was broken way too much and to his dismay a part of himself he always hated, the unsecure young adult, could be seen through. Unsecurity was nothing that fit into his picture so he always made sure it was covered using rules, his smile, words whatever he needed to put layers on his flaws.    
  
Flaws were only a hindrance in this job. 

  
  


“Believe me, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon ends the kiss and gently places a peck on the corner of Hakyeon’s mouth “No one will think less of you just because you are with me. I’m the one who chose you a long time ago, so how could someone dare to think less of you when I’m the one guiding you, choosing you, wanting you.” 

He places a kiss right under Hakyeons ear, then sighs knowing very well his lover needs time for himself now. He always needs to calm and collect himself after a talk like this, so Taekwoon steps back. “The rules are only in your head Hakyeon, you are your own enemy and no one else.”

  
The words were not meant to be harsh, were not meant to be weapons but they cut through Hakyeons heart nevertheless and they made him bleed. Every Time they had a conversation like this he bleeds. He knows it, he knows that it is his own self blocking his future as a possible mate for Taekwoon but alone thinking about it makes him tremble. If he is honest to himself he is scared about so many things coming with the fact he is in love with Taekwoon. 

There is something warm and wet rolling down his cheeks and he can not bear the thought of having a breakdown now. They had this conversation from time to time but it never has hurted as much as now. Maybe he is just extra sensitive today?

Then he sees in horror that his body again was not under his control as one arm moved to reach out to his lover. He doesn’t want to be alone this time. He wants Taekwoon with him.    
  


When, he wondered, became his pride so strong it turned into a demon suppressing his true feelings, when did he allow the fear of others swallowing him whole. 

  
  


About to turn around and leaving out of the corner of his eyes Taekwoon realises a shaking hand reaching out to him and it makes him stop, the unsettling feeling in his stomach turning into something horrifying when his brain progresses the whole situation. That Hakyeon, who looks down to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact at every coast is shedding tears.    
  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon had learned, is good with understanding emotions and feelings of others.    
  
But horrible if it comes to his own.    
  
“Come here,” he whispered, reaching out to the shaking hand and guiding Hakyeon into his arms, “Come here my lovely stupid Nymph. I’m sorry. I pushed you too far.” 

He held his lover in a comfortable hug but got surprised when he heard a weak shaking voice mumbling “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Wings manifest themselves, popping through the hidden vents of his white collar shirt. Big and massive they are, folding around Hakyeon who suddenly feels very small.    
  
The prince hums, “We will figure this out love,” and he also knows that there is way more to talk about than he thought. Seemingly Hakyeon knows way too less about the weight of his position, about the situation as Taekwoon was aware of. The Nymph is so powerful yet he doesn’t see his true power and Taekwoon is ready to finally show him. After all their years together it had not changed that he wants Hakyeon as his mate and no one else.    
  
Now it is time to make the Nymph see that there is no running from his fate.    
  
  


First he thought he hears things but there are voices coming from the other side of the door, voices that get louder, voices coming nearer. Taekwoon frowns, folding the wings closer around Hakyeon. Ready to kill any who have the audacity to enter through the door because it does not seem that the voices stop coming nearer.    
  
Somehow those voices sound very familiar, too familiar and- is that Sanghuyk? What the hell is the younger- then he recognizes the other voice, loud enough that even Hakyeon hears them now, tense against Taekwoons body and the prince knows that whatever happens now he cannot let the wings down. 

Hakyeon would be embarrassed forever.    
  
As the door opens several things happen in the blink of a few seconds.    
  
Jaehwan opening the door about to enter with an enthusiastic “Where is my favorite dance teacher,” Sanghyuk giving away a bunch of his peoples swearing―which is for sure the most cursed swearing Taekwoon ever heared in his life so far― grabbing the other by his jacket while yanking him back. A lightning strike crashes into the wall next to the doorframe, a loud scared shriek followed by a “Do you wanna kill me,” then suddenly the door is closed.    
  
Only Sanghyuk stayed inside now, letting out a long deep breath, holding the door knob and ignoring the complaining whines and knocks from the other side. He bows as good as he can while still blocking the door “I’m very sorry to let him come so far, your Majesty. As i see now, only trying to talk to him was the wrong way to stop him.”    
  
He slowly gets up, facing Taekwoon now who is to a certain point entertained about the whole scenario but also still pissed about the disruption. His face showing he is not very amused but his loyal guard is not the person he should unleash his anger on. Sanghyuk is grateful, knowing Taekwoons little but heavy outbursts too well. 

Sure in a face to face fight he would win and overpower Taekwoon― which is the reason Taekwoon made him his guard, to make sure someone could handle him when he snaps― but he is the servant, Taekwoon the prince. 

“Please forgive him,” and then Sanghyuk grimaces a bit “I kill him myself. With your permission of course!” he quickly adds the last sentence.    
  
Both know that Sanghyuk won’t really kill one of Taekwoons closest friends. Taekwoon also knows that there is something going on between those two and that it would indeed be nice to teach Jaehwan a lesson about privacy. So he finally let the corner of his mouth wander up a bit when he answers “Permission granted, go on and teach him a lesson.”   
  
Sanghyuk beams and bows again, speaking his thanks and slips through the door as quickly as he can.    
  
There is another shriek coming a few seconds later, the an almous scandalised voice shouts “Let me down you little-”   
  
Another shriek, a deep laugh, then silence.    
  


Taekwoon sighs, then suddenly gets alarmed as he feels Hakyoen shaking against him. But to his relief his beloved started laughing and when he faces Taekwoon again and there is a smile on Hakyeons teared up face, Taekwoon knows there is nothing brighter than his own sun he found years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold back to leave Kudos or/ and comments.   
> Show me your love T.T Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it^^  
> Go to Jonogs account and give her much love to inspire me for this.  
> Also feel free do give kudos and comments. 
> 
> Have a beautiful day/ night/ whatever <3


End file.
